Infertile Twins
by sci-finerd30
Summary: This is my first fic and i hope you like, Its about how an away mission goes from helping cure a deadly disease to accidentally getting pregnant. Spock/McCoy mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

" Captains log star date 267.21 Spock has informed me that I should start recording these so I can look back onto them and see were some thing went wrong just in case. Anyway we are on our way to a distress call on a near by planet in uncharted space, I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting mission. I plan on sending Dr. McCoy, myself, and two security officers named Alvin Cal and John Maz. Spock is unable to attend this mission due to a ritual called " Pon Farr" coming up in a couple of days. I hope this mission goes well, Kirk out. Computer end log "Kirk sighed.

" Once every seven years and it has to be now, oh well."Kirk got up out of his chair and left his quarters and walked into the turbolift " Bridge" as the turbolift took him to the bridge his mind started to wonder." I wonder who we'll meet on this planet maybe they have tentacles, or maybe they have huge feet, or maybe ..." his thoughts were interrupted when the turbolift doors opened. He walked up and took his captains chair and sat down." Sulu are we in visual range yet."" No, sir but we will be in a few minutes.""Thank you"said kirk with a smile on his face. The turbolift doors opened and McCoy walked in. " Sup Bones" asked Kirk with caution he could tell McCoy was very grumpy. McCoy just grumbled in response. " whoa whats wrong?" asked kirk.

" Pon Farr is whats wrong, Spock is becoming horny as hell!" said McCoy. Kirk started laughing a little at that. This caused McCoy to start yelling" What, WHATS SO FUNNY!" Kirk start to laugh hysterically he could hardly answer McCoy's question " S-spock HA HAHA... y-you said HAHAHAH Aha ... h-he i-is haHAHAH ... b-becoming h-horny hah aha!" This caused McCoy's face to turn red. Then the turbolift doors opened and Spock walked in, this caused Kirk to laugh even harder if that's possible. McCoy turned cherry red when he looked at Spock. Spock was confused for a second then he just shrugged it off and walked to his station.

It took Kirk a whole two minutes to calm down and stop laughing, he sighed" Sulu can you put the planet on the view screen now?" asked kirk."yes, sir" said Sulu. He put the planet on the view screen and everyone gasped the planet looked just like earth excepted it has bright pink oceans and there was what looked to be a brilliant shade of midnight purple colored land. " This planet just made my day" said kirk with a goofy grin on his face. McCoy just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

" Fascinating, the planet appears to have the same atmosphere as earth, there are a couple of elements that are unknown to us but appear to be safe." said Spock with a hint of interest in his voice. " Great " yelled Kirk with joy in his voice as he jumped out of his chair." That mean's we can send our landing party with no worry's, Right?" asked kirk with hope in his voice." That appears to be the case, captain, but ..." said Spock. " But what?" asked Kirk." There appears to be an electrical disturbance were the distress call is coming from, along with a high amount of rain too" said Spock.

Kirk's face fell " Uhura can you tell me what the distress call is about.""yes, its saying that they are having trouble curing a disease called polinaleica, its killing them in the thousands" said Uhura with concern in her voice." Well Bones it appears you have a lot of work to do" said Kirk." Yeah yeah, I just love having my molecules scrambled"said McCoy sarcastically. "Actually there is to much electrical activity for it to be safe for you to use the transporter you'll have to take a shuttle down" said Spock in that matter of fact tone McCoy o-so enjoyed." So what your basically saying is we have to take a shuttle down into a thunder storm." said McCoy.

" Precisely doctor, it appears to happen often there" said Spock."Great, we have to go to a rain forest kind of area, just great"said McCoy." That appears to be the case" said Spock. " Alright so we take a shuttle down then, Bones lets go get your supplies then, wait" said kirk who ran up and hit the intercom" Alvin Cal and John Maz report to shuttle bay B13 an await for McCoy and myself to arrive, kirk out." said kirk who then hit the intercom again and then ran back to McCoy and Spock." Sorry you have to miss this buddy" said kirk who smacked him in the shoulder. " Its quite alright captain i'll be able to see other planets" he walked up to McCoy and put a hand on McCoy's shoulder" when im done." Kirks eyes widened and he looked at McCoy. This caused McCoy to turn cherry red again and turn his face away from kirks eyes.

Every one looked at them and just stared, it was silent for a while before Kirk decided to break it. " Uh um o-okay McCoy why don't we go get some of your um medical supplies, Uhura tell them help is on the way alright" said kirk who tried to not blush himself but failed. Uhura nodded her head but continued to stare while blushing cherry red like McCoy. McCoy nodded an all but ran to the turbolift with Kirk shortly behind. Kirk called back " Spock your in charged while im gone." Everyone watched the turbolift doors close then turned there eyes to Spock. Spock cleared his throat " back to you duty's" then walked up sat down in the captains chair. Sulu whispered " oh myyyy..." to no one particular. Uhura then started sending the message to the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello this is the U.S.S Enterprise, can anyone hear me? " asked Uhura. There was some static then the view screen turned on and revealed an old room full of books, cobwebs and some empty shelves. There was a big green chair in front of the view screen as well and someone appeared to be moving behind it. A voice came from behind the chair "H-hello" said the voice, it sounded like it belonged to a teenage girl who was scared of them. "May I ask why you are hiding from us, its highly illogical were not going to hurt you?" asked Spock."Y-your not?" asked the voice."No we don't intend to harm you but to help you." said Spock.

"O-oh okay then" said the voice." Will you kindly come out from behind the chair so we may talk face to face?" asked Spock. " U-um alright." said the voice. The person came out and sat on the chair. Spock found it fascinating that her hair was a dark blue color and was up in a neat pony tail, she also has what looks to be cat ears and a fluffy tail. Other than that she looked human, he also noticed that her eye's are a deep ocean blue that hold sadness and fear in them. She also appeared to be wearing a black jacket that looked way to big for her." Whats your name?" asked Spock." I-its Audrea, whats yours?" asked Audrea.

" My name is Spock, how old you are Audrea?" asked Spock." I'm 15 sir" said Audrea." What is the name of your planet?" asked Spock." It Naramel" said Audrea. Spock looked away and nodding his head then looked back to the view screen at Audrea. " Can you go get who ever is in charge so I may speak with them, Please?" asked Spock." Well im the only one here, its my turn to stand guard today" said Audrea."Stand guard of what?" asked Spock. " Well you I guess, we each sit here one at a time and wait for someone to help us."said Audrea." We there are more of you there?" asked Spock." Yes but there some were else" said Audrea.

" Well then since your the only one present I should inform you that we will be sending a shuttle to your location with our Captain, Chief medical officer, and two of our security officer in it" said Spock." Don't send them to my location its far to dangerous were im at plus there are to many trees for them to land" said Audrea who switched to a serious voice."Why is it to dangerous for them to land there, and were would you suggest be a logical place to land?" asked Spock.


	4. Chapter 4

" I can't exactly put it to words what this sickness does and your friends will see why they can't land here, but one of my friends knows something about it" said Audrea with a haunted look in her eyes. Spock was about to ask who this friend was when a loud banging sound started to come from some were off screen. " What is that noise?" asked Spock. " Shit ... I have to go I'll send your captain the location in which our hide out is alright bye! " said Audrea frantically with a hint of fear in her voice. "Wait how exactly are you going to send... " the screen cut out before Spock could finish his sentence. Spock noted the fear he heard in her voice then he ran to the captains chair and hit the intercom button.

* * *

Kirk ran up after McCoy into the turbolift and they spent the ride in silence, Kirk tried to keep from looking at McCoy which made things more awkward. They got off the turbolift and started walking towards sickbay when Kirk decided to brake the silence. " So ... umm ... you uh ... that's what you meant ... by Spock being uh horny" said Kirk. McCoy just nodded his head. " Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Kirk. " I just ... I didn't want you to uh stop being my friend" said McCoy nervelessly. This caused Kirk to stop in his tracks which caused McCoy to stop to. "WHAT!" yelled Kirk. " You heard me " said McCoy quietly.

" Yeah I heard you alright and I don't give a SHIT about who you sleep with your STILL GOING TO BE MY FRIEND EITHER WAY!" Kirk all but yelled. Luckily no one was around to hear this conversation. McCoy smiled sadly a little bit at this " Yeah that's what they all said." " Yeah well I'm going to stay your friend alright and I mean it okay, I'm just shocked I wasn't expecting you and Spock being a couple since you guys bicker all the time" said Kirk with a serious but kind tone. " Um t-thanks" said McCoy. " Why in the hell would I stop being your friend because of this?" asked Kirk.

McCoy looked at Kirk with a sad look in his eyes then decide it was a time to start walking again. Kirk looked confused then started walking too" Tell me why." McCoy let out a long sigh then looked down as they walked" Well uh I actually I lost a lot of friend because of them finding out they just said they felt to awkward hanging out." Kirk nodded then stayed quiet the rest of the way to sickbay which shocked McCoy. They went and got what they needed then started to head to the shuttle bay when Kirk suddenly had a sharp pain in his head. McCoy noticed Kirk stopped walking and was holding his head with his eyes shut tight like he was in pain.

" Hey hey Jim you alright whats wrong ?" asked McCoy. " Y-yeah I just have a sharp pain in my head all of a su- AAAAAAAh" Yelled Kirk with shear pain in his voice. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, McCoy automatically dropped what he had in his hand and went to Kirk 's side. " Whats wrong hey Jim tell me whats wrong?" McCoy asked in his medical voice. " I-I don't know all I know is I can hear someone talking in my head about going to 56 23 1 9 98 East 76 21 99 at Hospital Yealne Floor 8 Room 1243 take the stair 's 2 to 19 avoid and leave all other doors alone AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH it hurts make it stop" Yelled Kirk.

McCoy watched in Horror as Kirk started to toss and turn on the floor and he couldn't figure out why this was happening so he ran to get a hypo spray from one of the cases he dropped. When he got back Kirk just stopped and laid there deathly still on his back all of a sudden, with his eyes shut the only indication that he was still alive was the fact he was breathing heavily. McCoy went ahead and stabbed the hypo spray with pain reliever in it into Kirk's neck. Kirk almost automatically calmed his breathing down and he slowly opened his eyes. " Your going to be okay Jim alright" said McCoy still using his medical voice although Kirk liked to call it his fancy doctor talking voice.

Before McCoy could exactly figure out what the hell just happen Spock's voice came on the intercom" Spock to McCoy has the captain received any coordinates to were you will be landing? I ask this because I was just speaking to one of the people that inhabit this planet you should also know that this planet is named Naramel, and this persons name is Audrea and she has informed me that she would give our captain the location in which would be a safer place to land although I am uncertain how she will do this " said Spock. McCoy took in what he heard and thought back to what Kirk had been saying before.

He went and pressed one of the communication buttons on the nearest box he could find" Yeah I think he has But ..." " We have to go Now talk to you later Spock!" yelled Kirk who was now standing on shaky legs." Alright captain, Spock out" said Spock." N-No wait Spock ... Spock! What the HELL JIM YOUR NOT WELL YOU CAN BARELY STAND AS IT IS YOU SHOULDN'T GO!" yelled McCoy. " Well I'm captain and I want to go so there" said Kirk smiling as best as he could." Yeah well I'm chief medical officer and I can out rank you if I haft to don't make me do that" said McCoy seriously." Just ... just let me go please i'll owe you one just please let me go I'm fine " said Kirk. McCoy thought this over for a second and made his decision.


End file.
